Patches of Black Eyed Susans
by TheQueen'sHeart
Summary: When a young Native American progresses to seek his revenge, there will come a time where he faces a certain person. A person he will least expect. It isn't his father nor Charles Lee, but an admirer that lurks in the shadows .


Boston, 1770 - It was a nippy March for Achilles and his Native American protégé. He didn't mind it as much as the frigid previous months he encountered After all, March is a transition from winter to spring. And he didn't care that whatsoever, it was an opportunity to grasp, for he was to recover his old mansion back to it's original state. This was also an opportunity for his student, to take in what it is like outside the Frontier, his home.

The carriage ride was lengthy, but it served it's purpose. Achilles knew that the it was better for his aged condition, opposed to his young and zealous student. He'd prefer for his apprentice to see the vast woodlands and to experience beauty than to fly on by and miss any aspects.

Finally, after long days of traveling, they were there. Boston. It was such a vibrant place, filled with wondrous smells, and interesting sights. But, there was also horrid scents and places that no one would dare to go through, unless they were part of it. This reflected the city of Boston and its people, good and bad.

Soon, He stopped the carriage near the state house. He climbed of the vehicle and waited for his pupil to get out. As he did, an average looking woman had caught his field of vision. Although she wasn't the fairest of them all, she did have a nice figure. Other than his friends and family, the student didn't have any proper way to react to a lady.

The student briefly stared at her, seeing how she dressed, walked and acted. He was intrigued what this city had to offer, Achilles soon realized what his apprentice was doing and lightly hit him with his cane.

"Don't stare!" He sternly advised to his student. Now he knew after the mansion was reconditioned, he would have to thoroughly teach his apprentice some socialized manners.

The pupil's head slightly tilted down apologetically, "Sorry."

He brushed off his student's mistake and faced the busy path which lead to the store. "Come on." He insisted. His pupil soon followed him and commented,

"This place is incredible. The people. The sounds and smells. I could walk the streets for days and know not even half it's wonders." The pupil seems so excited and ambitious about the city as he glanced at the stores, houses, and citizens. He could just feel the energy build up inside him.

His mentor knew that this experience energized him, but he did not want the excitement go to his head as he and his pupil walked together side by side.

"I thought the same as you upon a time," He paused. "These days, I much prefer the quiet of the country side."

The native seemed a bit disheartened by his teachers words and tried to argue, "But there is so much LIFE here. So many opportunities " He wanted to see the good in the city, his young mind couldn't quite wrap around the same concept of his mentor's.

Achilles reasoned with himself and soon came to an agreement. He could only use a few words for him to come across.

"For a few my boy, for a few." It took a second for his student to understand what it meant, but after those words were exchanged, there was silence. Not an awkward silence, but a short pause. The city's diverse sounds of conversations filled the pause, the noise seemed to make the situation less harsh, which was a good thing.

They arrived to a point on their journey where it was appropriate for Achilles to give instructions.

"There is a store close to here. You're to buy the items on this list," He said as handed the parchment list and bag of coins. "Tell them where the carriage is -and they'll see that's it's loaded. Understand?" His student nodded his head in obedience.

"Yes." He simply replied. His mentor added on, "Good. Your'e also going to need a new name. Your skin is fair enough that you might pass for one with Spanish or Italian blood. Better to be thought a Spaniard than a Native, and both are better still than I."

His apprentice seemed shocked of how his instructor put himself down like that. He felt like it was the right thing to do to defend his teacher. "That is not true."

His instructor had an grievance with his student's naïve attribute.

"What's _TRUE _and what _IS_ aren't always the same." He noticed that the boy had backed off and came to peaceful conclusions.

"What would you call me then?" He asked him in calm curiosity.

He thought for a moment, "Connor. Yes. That will be your name." His pupil didn't have the reason to argue, nor did he want to. "Alright then, off you go." Achilles said when he shooed his apprentice away with his walking stick.

Starting now, Connor will be on his own to find the general store. He didn't mind being alone, it gave him a chance to wander off and see new things without getting an ear full. His heart soon filled with the joy he had once again.

Now he can enjoy his mission in peace while he glanced at the houses he passed by. They were nicely built, their color was a nice gradient of a reddish brown brick with white trimming. Others were wooden and were also nicely structured. He truly enjoyed the scenery of the city, his favorite part was the warmth of the sun on his skin. Although he was in a foreign place, it never failed him to feel like home

After passing a couple crowds of people, he reached the general store. Connor was relived to see it, he was starting to get lost with all of the weaving paths. Then, he reached for the door, and went inside, anticipating on what will happen next.

Looking back at the houses Connor passed by, there was a girl, who lived on the upper left hand corner of a building that is just a stroll away from the general store, she watched Connor in pure curiosity. He had caught her eye with his exotic look, she was now fascinated. She had never seen his kind before, but she knew he was a native.

It was not love at first sight, so she decided to become an admirer instead. She thought maybe, just maybe, it could bring excitement to her life. She wouldn't mind watching him from a distance, but not in a creepy fashion.

The young girl had shoulder length chocolate, hair. She couldn't have looked older than 15, possibly younger. Her eyes were a striking blue which had complimented her pale, freckled, face. So when Connor entered into the store, she had put her family's laundry onto a wire. She had to make sure that her thin figure wouldn't be in the way of the wire.

Ever so quietly, she waited for him to come out, she thought of all the possibilities of him and his people coming to Boston and possibly trading with the merchants. The more she thought about it, the less possible it was. The British would prohibit the Natives from entering unless shown otherwise. This bothered the young girl.

After awhile, Connor came out of the store. She felt uplifted, she knew she wasn't falling for him, she was just happy that he had a chance being here in a big city. When Connor walked on her street, she began to tense in her muscles. Why was she feeling this? Was she scared? nervous? happy? Either way, when he got the chance to look in her direction, she ducked behind the window frame.

Shortly after he left, she slowly raised up from her position. That was close. And this, this was a sign to her that a new chapter in her life...was about to begin

End of Chapter.


End file.
